


Intrigue

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on When I Look at You by Leslie Roy





	Intrigue

Everybody knows, everybody knows  
You’re the kind of guy, kind of guy  
That a girl like me goes for  
**

The man was very clearly shooting out the ‘leave me the fuck alone vibe’ so you weren’t sure why you were slowly inching closer to him. You had been intrigued by him the moment you had walked into the bar and seen him slouched over in his seat, a half-empty beer nestled in his hands. Those hands had captured your attention, tattoos covering the flesh, stretched over his knuckles. You had always been a sucker for tattoos and this man had them in spades. Yet he didn’t have the air of some tattooed lowlife punk who was looking for trouble. 

You probably would have cut your losses and moved on if you hadn’t seen the tiniest bit of interests in his cold eyes when you had finally worked your way to the stool two seats down from him. He had hid it well, but you recognized the spark. And that gave you the courage to sneak glances at him, wondering just how much of his body was covered in ink and dying to find out. You wanted to trace your tongue over every single one of those tats until he was begging you to stop teasing him. 

Of course you had the feeling a guy like that wasn’t going to let you tease him for long. Now you just had to get that last bit of courage to actually approach him and hope he didn’t choke the life out of you for daring to speak to him.

**  
Cause when I look at you  
I wanna get a room, I wanna get a room  
Under all that cool, I know you want it too  
I know you want it too  
**

Downing the straight whisky shot you had ordered you winced as it burned down your throat and slid off the barstool, sidling over to stand next to the intimidating stranger with what you hoped was a seductive look on your face. You almost lost your nerve when he looked at you with what could only be described as a glare, and probably would have run off in dejection if you didn’t see the corner of his lip twitch in a little smirk just as he looked down. 

The silence continued as you stood nervously next to him, shifting on your feet as he silently drank his beer, barely paying any attention to you. Turning to the bartender you signaled for another shot. You were going to need it as it seemed like this man was going to make you work for his attention. You hoped he would be worth it. And you hoped you would be sober enough to enjoy it if you ever got that far. You could only imagine how humiliated you would be if you passed out on him before you even got him in bed. 

“Are you going to stand there staring at me all night or you going to tell me what you want?” You were startled by his deep voice, honestly not expecting him to speak at all. 

Bolstered by your liquid courage, you lifted your chin and said exactly what was on your mind. “You. I want you.” You said bluntly. “I want to leave this place and go back to a hotel room and….” You trailed off as he caught you in his steely gaze. 

“And what? Come now, you’ve been so bold thus far. Finish that sentence. Tell me what you want to do.” 

**  
I’ve been waiting all night,  
Waiting all night  
For the right time, right sign,  
Just so I can finally make a move  
**

“I want to fuck you. I want to feel your fingers inside me. I want to lick your body and suck your cock.” You said, inflecting confidence you didn’t necessarily feel in your tone. You waited with bated breath as he stared back at you, his face giving no indication of his thoughts.

“Aleister Black.” He said suddenly, extending his hand to you. You hesitantly took the offered greeting, thrown for a loop by the veer in conversation.

“Y/N.” You introduced yourself, gasping as you found yourself pulled forward, and nestled in-between Aleister’s knees. 

“I’m going to take you up on that offer, Y/N” Aleister said softly, his breath tickling your ear as he spoke into it. “And I’m going to repay the favor by licking your pussy until you scream and beg me to stop.” You dumbly nodded, his words striking you speechless as imagined his lounge buried deep inside you. You barely paid attention as he paid the tab and led you from the bar and into the streets. 

You were dimly aware of the ride to the hotel, excitement pounding through your veins as the anticipation built. Aleister’s hand resting on your thigh during the ride was amping you up, sending beats of arousal through you as you imagined those thick fingers buried inside you. 

As he led you up to his room and the door shut you smiled, ready to jump head first into what was sure to be a night to remember.


End file.
